


the one where peter does his thing

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Peter is a Young™ Boy and has lots ahead of him [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, peter needs validation, pride month, you get the idea they’re all queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: Alternatively titled: “i’m straight. straight up bisexual”Peter comes out as bisexual to his family. He needs validation.For pride month.





	the one where peter does his thing

**Author's Note:**

> Peter, much like the rest of his generation, needs validation. Same.

Peter called the team into the living room. They were confused but also already supportive of whatever Peter is going to tell them.

 

Peter took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, “I have something important to tell you guys,” the young arachnid boy started. “I’m straight,” at the confused stares of his teammates/family, he continued, “straight up BISEXUAL!”

 

Peter leapt out of the room from the chair he was in to avoid confrontation.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, all four (surprise, Stephen is in this universe and also dating Tony) of Peter’s dads came into his room.

 

“So,” Steve started, “you’ve come out to us.”

 

Bucky was next in this coordinated speech, “You know this doesn’t change how we think of you. Look at us, we’re literally a room full of queers.”

 

“We all still love you, you know. Plus, you get to say that you ‘swing both ways’ now.” Of course, no emotional situation could go without humor in Tony Stark’s life.

 

Stephen looked unsure of himself when delivering his lines, “I know I’m new to this family and your life, but I truly care about you and your wellbeing.”

 

Peter, at this point, was sobbing having been overwhelmed with emotions. Peter sat on his bed and hugged his dads. All four of them. At once. It was like he dislocated his arms out of their sockets just to wrap his arms around everyone.

 

“I just *hic* I just love *hic* love you guys.” Peter didn’t trust himself to say anything more. He just soaked himself in the love and validity he was feeling.

 

Of course, Tony had to ruin it, “So, is there anyone you like?”

**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed. I need validation to so if you could just… gimme.


End file.
